Little Bird
by Yuri of the Valley
Summary: One night. One night was all it took for their world to be turned upside in their already chaotic and hectic lives. Who knows what will happen once the truth is out. Once Snow knows. How will Peeta Take it after he returns and the Tracker Jackers have messed up his memory? Will things ever be the same?
1. In Your Amrs

Hey! So I have decided to make a Hunger Games story and plan to make MANY more.

_**Summary: Beg. Of Mocking Jay. What if right before the Quarter Quell Katniss and Peeta do something that may change their lives. How will Peeta Take it after he returns and the Tracker Jackers have messed up his memory? Will things ever be the same? Or will Peeta pull through?**_

**A/N:**Anyway to those of you who read all of my Twilight and Vampire Diaries stories, I will be trying to update and finish them when ever I get the chance, and unless you personally ask I will probably not make any any time soon, sorry. I've been losing my writing mojo for them, and The Hunger Games have rekindled it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot, sadly.

**Oh and this chapter may be short but only because It's the first chapter, I promise the next ones to come will have more length to them :D**

o~O~o

"…Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten  
>In the rain, in the dark we'll lay<br>In your arms, in your arms I'll stay  
>Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten<br>In your arms, in your arms I'll stay

Take my hand  
>Let's go into the trees<br>Behind the branches  
>Falling on our knees<br>I remember feeling like this part of us will never change…"

Kina Grannis ~ In Your Arms

o~O~o

**Katniss P.O.V.**

_My life has turned upside down, everything that I have know is completely changed and different, and yet I can't seem to bring myself to believe that my home is gone, almost everyone I ever knew is now gone._

Sitting on a hospital bed waiting for my doctor I reflected back in my thought,

_'How did I end up here?'_

_My Name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped, The Capitol hates me. My home was blown to bits and a lot of people didn't survive because of me. Peeta was taken prisoner. He is alive. He is a traitor but alive. I have to keep him alive… I love him._

The last one still threw me off a little, but it's true, I love him and I can't stand to be with out him now, I have night mare almost every night and the only thing keeping me sane is thought of him coming back safe and sound.

My thoughts are interrupted by a doctor walking in with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Doctor Gernfeild but you can call me Rosalyn or Rosie for short. I'm just gonna check your arm and run some tests and you'll be on your way out." She said with a small smile.

"Okay." I said.

"So Your arm suffered some pretty bad burns, but it will heal, there will be some scaring aftrer it heals itself but nothing a little medicine can't help with." Said Rosalyn.

After she took the bandage wrap off my arm she inspected it and put a cream to help my skin get better.

"Alight, I'm just gonna wrap this bandage around your arms to get your pulse, this is gonna hurt a bit because I'm going to take 3 different tests. Here." She said giving me a small ball. "Just squeeze onto it when it hurts, okay?"

"Okay." Right as i said okay she took the first needle and put it into my arm and I instincly jumped as she pulled blood from my arm.

"I'm sorry, please try not to move, it makes it worse." She said giving me and apologetic smile.

2 shots later and she told me I could go and to come back tomorrow.

As I walked out of the room and down the hall I seen Gale.

"Catnip!"

"Hey," I said as I turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question." He said flashing me his smile.

"I got the bandage wrap off my arm and they are running some blood tests."

"Oh, How does your arm feel?"

"It feels better now, the pain has toned down a lot and she put some medecine on it so that it doesn't scar. So what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting my check up, they probably just wanted to check me out rather than check me up, my doctor and her student aide or what ever kept giving me googley eyes." He said the last part in a whisper then winked at me.

"Yeah, sure. That must be it." I said rolling my eyes at him and smiled back.

"What do you have right now?" I asked.

"Um," He said checking his arm. "Combat Parctice."He said with a smile. "You?"

"Kitchen aide." I said irritated about their whole time schedule set up. I was lucky though, I didn't do a lot of the stuff on my schedule because I had a bracelet which said Mentally Unstable. So basically it's a free pass, but its true. I always break down whenever I get a strong memory of him and I just haven't been myself lately.

'Maybe this whole being underground thing is getting to me.' I say to myself.

As I reached my families quarters I go straight to the restroom and throw up what I ate this morning.

'I probably left my food sitting there too long before I ate it.'

"Are you okay Katniss." I jumped from where I was.

"Good god, you gave me a heart attack," I said before going to brush my teeth. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some minor food poising. Nothing serious."

"Oh, Okay." She said as she went back to the bed with her horrible cat.

"How's my little duck?"

"I'm really good. I really like helping out in the hospital."

"Good, I" I said. "I'm gonna take a nap, tell me when its almost supper okay little duck?"

"Okay, Night Katniss. I Love You."

"Love you too my Little Duckling…"

**A/n: So what do you think so far? You Like? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**and FYI I have redone this chapter because It was a rushed chapter I did last night while doing my power point homework for one of my classes about college. :) Hope you like it better now!**

**also I have changed my Pen name from LilyCullenSalvatore96 to _LilyMellark_Salvatore :D 3**


	2. Maybe

Hey! I'm here with another update for 'Little MockingJay'

ENJOY!

**A/N: PLEASE re-read the first chapter I have redone/updated it, because it was rushed and needed more thought put into it. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW! Your thought do count and I depend on them to help me :D.**

**o~O~o**

"…**_I still feel you on the right side of the bed_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I still feel you in the blankets pulled over my_**_**  
><strong>_**_head_**_**  
><strong>_**_But I'm gonna wash away, oh I'm gonna wash away_**_**  
><strong>_**_everything until you come home to me_**

**_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back, you're_**  
><strong><em>gonna come back<em>**  
><strong><em>In the future, you're gonna come back, you're gonna<em>**  
><strong><em>come back to me…"<em>**

**_Ingrid Michaelson ~ Maybe_**

**o~O~o**

**Katniss**

"Katniss, wakey wakey!" I hear Prim's voice

"Five more minutes." I say pulling the blanket over my head.

"Alright, but your gonna miss supper," said Prim in a sing song voice. "I heard they were going to actually have chicken and desert, but I guess you don't want any."

I shot up out of the bed.

"Chicken you say? _Real_ actual chicken, not some cheap knock off?"

"Yep, they just got some food shipment."

"Then what are we doing sitting around here and talking when we could be eating." I say with a smile as I slip on my shoes.

"So how was your nap?" Prim asked.

"That is probably the best sleep I have gotten in a while." I said stretching my arms.

"No Nightmares?"

"Nope," I said smiling. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 2 and a half hours." She replied as we walked into the cafeteria and got in line.

"I can smell the chicken." I said inhaling.

"Ha-ha, I can too, it smells good."

When we walked out of the line with our food we walked to the table with Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, and Madge.

"Hey Katniss." Said Madge with a friendly smile.

"Hey," I replied. "How have you been?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking, and you?"

"I've been better." I say smiling.

"So Katnip, how was you nap?" Said Gale.

"It was pretty darn good, thank you very much." I said with a cheeky smile.

"How did your training go?" I said as I took a bite of the delicious chicken and moaned as I chewed it.

"Pretty good, they were teaching us how to shoot a gun and basic wound bandaging." He said with a smile.

"Hey Finnick," I said smiling at him, ever since we came back from the 75th Hunger Games he hasn't been his normal cheeky self, every once in a while I get to see the old glint in his eyes as he joked but he was still healing. "How has you day been?"

"Pretty boring, my usual therapy sessions, knot tying, nothing special." He said with a small smile.

"Remind me to visit you more, my day are pretty much the same minus the knot tying," I said as I ate more of my chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, maybe we can find a way to entertain each other." He said in a whisper and winked at me with a glint in his eyes.

That made me laugh.

"I'm serious." I said still smiling.

"Yeah, your probably right, your cousin there looks like hes gonna have a heart attack." He said nodding his head in Gales direction.

"He knows were only messing around." I say as I finish the rest of my food and go onto my small cup of pudding.

Ten minutes later Prim and I are walking back to our compartment.

"Where was mom?" I asked.

"She said she was gonna go eat a little later because one of her patients had a sudden problem, she says she'll be home later tonight." Prim says as I take the key out of my pocket and unlock the door.

"You go take a shower first little duck," I say as I walk over to the small closet and give her a towel and her pajamas.

"Okay." She says as she walks to the bath room in our compartment.

As she walked to the bathroom and closed the door I walked to my bed and sat there looking at the wall thinking about the horrible things they could be doing to Peeta. As I sat there I thought would it have been different if I actually stood with him and not separated from him when he said. My eyes started to water as I though what they could be doing to him, torturing him for information he doesn't know, beating him, maybe even shocking him, '_Oh God what if he's already dead'_ I say as a tear leaks from my eyes at the though of him maybe being dead, '_Even if he were though, he would be in a better place, away from the horrible nightmares, the games, the torture.'_ I say trying to convince myself. _'But where would that leave me? Here all alone, nightmares every night, and depressed that he's gone. Ugh, lets face it I can't live without him._ As I finished that thought I heard the water go off in the bathroom. I wipe the tear off my check I went to the cupboard and got my self a towel and a pair of pajamas.

"Its all yours" says Prim as she walks out with her towel trying to dry her hair.

I nod as I walk into the bathroom and strip my clothes off and get into the warm water and the pressure of the water on my back feels good. I wash my hair and body then dry myself with a towel and put on my pajamas and try my hair with the towel.

I walk out and see Prim curled up on the bed next to her hideous cat.

"Hey mom," I said as she tucked Prim into her bed.

"Oh, hi Katniss I didn't even hear you come out." She said as she went and got her stuff to take a shower.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." I say I yawn, "Night."

"Good Night sweet heart." She says walking to the bathroom.

As she closes the door I got to my dresser and get the parachute out and get the pearl Peeta gave me when we were at the beach.

As I crawled into bed I clutched the pearl as if it were a life line. As soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep and went into a what seemed to be a dream but I was completely wrong..

_As I walk I see I'm in the meadow just outside of Disrtict12 I see Peeta sitting in the grass on a blanket with a picnic basket._

"_Hi." I whispered to him with a smile as I sat next to him._

"_Hey," He replied as he gave me a kiss. He patted me to lay down and I laid my head where his legs were._

"_I love it when you put your hair down." He said as he plays with it._

_I just close my eyes and let him play with my hair._

_When I open my eyes the scenery completely changes and I'm in the arena at the beach. As I look around I see everyone is laying on the ground dead. Then I see Peeta. He's standing by the jungle looking directly at me._

"_You did this!" He said as he charged me with a knife._

"_No, I didn't!" I say just missing his knife. "I swear I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did, you are causing all of these deaths and more!" He says as he charges again and gets my arm._

"_Ow!" I howl in pain as he sinks it in my arm and that's when I see a arrow shot at him right at his heart, and turn around to see Snow.._

"_Why?" He says as he sinks down in the sand._

"_No!" I scream As I bend down and take his head in my lap and brush my fingers through his hair._

"_I love you." He says then closes his eyes._

"_No! Come Back Peeta!" I say sobbing. "I Love You."_

"_Too bad he won't know that." Said Snow with an evil grin._

"_You Ass!" I yell as I run toward him with the knife Peeta had._

"_Now, now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little sister now would we?"_

"_NO!"_

I bolt up in my bed to see where I am.

'_Oh God, That's got to be the worst dream I have ever had.'._

I lock at the clock to see its almost 8 which means there's a half an hour till I have to go get scanned and get my stupid schedule. I get up and get dressed and about 5 minutes later so do my mom and Prim.

"Will you braid my hair Katniss?" Asked Prim.

"Of course." I say as I sit on the bed and she climbs on and sits between my legs as I do a French braid down the back of her head.

"Thanks, now I look almost as pretty as you." She says as she stands up.

"Not true, you're even more beautiful." I say kissing her cheek as she blushes.

"Come on lets go get our schedule and then go eat, I'm starved." I say as we go get scanned.

I check my schedule

**_8:30-9:00 Breakfast_**

**_9:10-9:45 Hospital Check-up_**

**_10:00-11:55 Training_**

**_12:00-12:45 Lunch_**

**_1:00-2:35 Class_**

**_2:40-3:55 Command_**

**_4:00-5:00 Break/Snack_**

**_5:10-6:00 Kitchen Aide_**

**_6:05-7:00 Reflection_**

**_7:10-8:40 Supper_**

**_8:45-9:45 Shower_**

**_10:00 Sleep_**

'_I'll just skip Training.'_ I say to myself with a sigh.

"Lets go eat Little Duck."

"Okay." She says as we walk to the cafeteria. "Mm, I smell Eggs and Bacon."

The smell of the eggs made my stomach turn and I made a run for the bathroom and barley made it to the toilet. I hear foot steps.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Says Prim as she helps me up.

"I don't know, the eggs just smelt really bad and my stomach got upset." I say going to a sink and rinsing out my mouth.

"Are you Ill?" She asks.

"I guess a flu or something." I say dismissing it.

"Lets go eat." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay."

When we get back people look at me weirdly. _'A girl can't get sick around here?'_ I say to myself.

"Oatmeal or Eggs and Bacon?" Says a lady behind the counter.

"Oatmeal please." I say and she gave a weird look.

As I go join the group they look at me strangely.

"What?" I say.

"You get to have Bacon and Eggs and you chose Oatmeal?" Says Haymitch.

"My stomach isn't agreeing with them this morning so hush." I say and eat my oat meal.

I look at the clock and see its almost time for my appointment.

"Gotta go, gonna go see the doc." I say as I get up and walk away.

About five minutes later I'm walking into the room where I was the day before and wait form my doctor, which isn't long.

"Hello Katniss," Says Dr. Gernfeild or Rosalyn. "How are you feeling?" She say as she gets a Stoll and sits in front of me.

"I'm fine, a bit nauseous from this morning, but over all fine." I say as I raise my eye brow.

"Hmm," She says as she writes something down in her notes. "Well the tests I took came back and something strange did pop up. Katniss, May I ask you something personal?" She says in a calm voice.

"Um, sure, I guess." I say getting a bit worried.

"When was the last time you had your mestral cycle?"

"Um, Its irregular so it happens when it happens." I say

"Have you been sexually active in the past month or so?" Her question catches me off guard as I sit there.

I think back to last month. _Oh god, could she be implying what I think she's trying to find out? Could I be... pregnant?'_

**Hey! I HOPE you liked this chapter, I gotta say, this is the most I've probably wrote in a while. Honestly how many of you seen this coming? If she's Prego Who do you think she's pregnant by?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~LilyMellarkSalvatore**


	3. The Chain

Hey, Its me LilyMellarkSalvatore here with another update :D. I am currently on because I have to write a critique for a play I seen on Friday. Anyway, I seen THG and I LOVED it! I hope you did, though missing some moments that I loved, it was over a GREAT movie! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. ALSO TO THE SILENT READERS WHO FOLLOW/FAVORITE THIS STORY! :D love you all!

**Also,** she is about 1 month along into her pregnancy, March 23 is the day she turned a month which means she conceived between the dates of 2/29 – 3/3 so she will have the baby around 10/27 – 11/3 :) and she will turn 18 in about 3 weeks so she will get her own compartment in here :)

Happy Readings!

**A/N: I HAVE UPDATED THE FISRT TWO CHAPTER UP TO BETTER STANDERDS! And I own nothing.. Sadly :/ **

**Previously on Little MockingJay:**

_"Hello Katniss," Says Dr. Gernfeild or Rosalyn. "How are you feeling?" She say as she gets a Stoll and sits in front of me._

_"I'm fine, a bit nauseous from this morning, but over all fine." I say as I raise my eye brow._

_"Hmm," She says as she writes something down in her notes. "Well the tests I took came back and something strange did pop up. Katniss, May I ask you something personal?" She says in a calm voice._

_"Um, sure, I guess." I say getting a bit worried._

_"When was the last time you had your minstrel cycle?"_

_"Um, Its irregular so it happens when it happens." I say_

_"Have you been sexually active in the past month or so?" Her question catches me off guard as I sit there._

_I think back to last month. Oh god, could she be implying what I think she's trying to find out? Could I be... pregnant?'_

**o~O~o**

"_The sky looks pissed, the wind talks back. _

_My bones are shifting in my skin, and you my love are gone. _

_My room feels wrong, my bed won't fit, _

_I cannot seem to operate, _

_And you my love are gone_

…

_I'll never say, that I'll never love, _

_Oh but I don't say a lot of things and _

_You my love are gone…"_

Ingrid Michaelson ~ The Chain

**o~O~o**

**Katniss**

"What?" I say in shock.

"Have you been sexually active in the past month or so?" She repeats her question.

"Um, I- Er um…" I trail off blushing. "Yes." I finally say looking down now very interested in my sleeves.

"Well, I have some news, and I don't know how you'll take it." She says as I raise my head. "I can't find another way to say it, so I'm just gonna lay it out." She says taking a deep breathe as I sat there afraid of what she was going to say. "Your Pregnant Katniss."

I'm dumbstruck. I sit there staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" I say looking at her as if she's grown a second head.

"Your pregnant. Four to Five weeks at the most." She says looking at her papers. "I'm judging by the way you acted you didn't know much about this pregnancy yourself." She says looking me dead in the eyes.

"How?" Was all I could muster.

"Are you really gonna have me recite the birds and the bee's. I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made."

"I can't be pregnant, I'm _NOT_ pregnant." I say firmly.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetie but the papers are pretty dear." She says. "I'm gonna need to do an ultra sound to make sure everything is okay with the baby, okay?"

I just nodded my head as she walked out and came in with a machine.

"Lay back please." She says turning on the machine. "Can you lift your shirt up for me?" She says, I just pull my shirt up because I'm at loss for words.

I gasp as she puts a cold jell on my stomach.

"Sorry, I guess I should have told you that its cold, I always forget though." She said giving me a kind smile.

"Alrighty," she says as she gets the wand of the machine and starts to rub the gooe all over my stomach until she stops right beside my belly button. That's when I hear it. A soft little heart beat beating along with mine but a little slower.

"There's your baby." Says Dr. Gernfeild as she pushes some buttons on the machine while keeping the wand on my stomach. "As I estimated earlier you are 4 weeks into your pregnancy."

As I stare in shock at what is actually in me and growing, I think about Peeta.

'_This is all Peeta ever wanted, and he probably won't even be here to see this child. It won't have a father, just a young, irresponsible mother, who in no way want kids.'_ I think to myself_._

'_Yet here I am staring at a machine that clearly shows my greatest fear, but Peeta's biggest dream.'_

"Here you go sweetie." Says Dr. Gernfeild as she hold out a small paper. I look from the paper to her in question. "It's a picture of the ultra sound." She says as she stands next to me showing me the paper.

"See, right there, that little thing that looks like a peanut? That's your baby." She says smiling and giving me the paper. "I'm just gonna go get some pills and vitamins to keep you and the baby healthy, be back in about 5 minutes." She said strolling out with the machine and closing the door behind me closing the door behind her.

I sit and stare at the wall as reality really strikes me.

'_I'm pregnant! How can I be pregnant? I don't WANT any kids. I CAN'T bring an innocent, pure child into this cruel twisted world. How will I do this without Peeta, he would be able to help me through this, but he's in the capitol being beaten to death if not already dead.' _I think as a tear falls down my check and onto my lap, just missing the ultrasound. I wipe my cheek and take deep breathes as I concentrate on another subject.

"Oh God, what am I going to tell my mom?" I say aloud._ 'What is she gonna think of me, her 17 year old daughter, the sign of rebellion, pregnant. Showing just how irresponsible I am.'_ Just as I thought that Dr. Gernfeild walked in with two bottles in her hand.

"Here you go, this one is vitamins to help your baby develop properly and to get the correct nutrients and this one is to help you with your morning sickness." She says handing me two bottles. "Your next appointment is scheduled in three weeks, on Friday April 20." She said handing me a paper with the date of my appointment.

"Please don't tell anyone." I say. "Especially President Coin." I said looking into her eyes.

"They are going to find out sooner or later and as for president Coin I must, I have to talk to her about increasing you meal size now that you're eating for two." I sigh in defeat.

"Alright, but just her." I say as I jump off the bed and start to walk off.

"And Katniss," Says Rose "Congratulations, be happy you can bring that kind of joy into your life." She said with a smile.

"Thanks?" I say walking out and going to the compartment and skipping training.

As I walked into the room I was surprised to see me mom.

"Hi mom." I say with unease. '_How am I gonna tell her?'_

"Hello darling," She said and turned around to look at me fully. "What's wrong?"

I take a deep breathe. "Lets sit down, I need to talk to you." I say walking over to small living area.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know how your gonna take this, because I didn't take this well my self and I was really surprised when I found out and I _know_ your gonna hate me and be mad at me-"

"Katniss, sweetie, spit it out, I will always love you no matter what."

I took a deep breathe.

"I'm, well um, your gonna-"

"Katniss?"

"I'm Pregnant." I blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm pregnant, mom." I say looking anywhere but her and settle with looking at my sleeves again.

"You, your pregnant?"

"Yes." I whisper. "I know that you must be mad and angry with me I'll just go." I said getting ready to leave.

"Katniss, sweetheart, I can never be mad at you. Disappointed, but never mad. I should have seen this sooner though. Between you vomiting at the smell of eggs, the few times you woke up and went straight for the toilet, you showed all the signs that us Everdeen have when pregnant. I have just been so caught up in my work to notice." She says when I finally look at her.

"So your not mad at me?" I said looking at me.

"We'll work through this together." She said solemnly. "Who's the father?"

A light blush comes in my cheeks and I look down. "Peeta." I say softly.

"Don't why I asked, you guys are in love with each other. That much is evident." She says while I wrap my arms around my torso.

"How am I gonna do this without him?" I asked as the traitor tears made a come back. " I can't do this without him." I say as the first tear drops.

"Oh, sweetie. Shhh, you'll have all of us here to help." My mom say wrapping her arms around me whispering sweet nothings to me.

"What if he never comes back?" I say sobbing into my mothers shirt. "This baby will have no father and only me as a silly excuse of a mother." I weep as I thought about not having Peeta.

"Oh honey, don't think like that." My mother says lightly brushing my hair with her hand while the other was going up and down my back. "What would Peeta do or say if he saw you like this. Think about how thrilled he would be about this." She whispers into my ear.

"Come, lets get you cleaned up and you should go take you pills and take a nap." She said walking me to the bathroom.

"Here wash your face with this while I warm up the tub and could take a bath to help soothe your muscles."

"Okay." I say walking to the sink towel in hand and cleaned my face of the tear stains on my cheeks.

"There you go, a nice warm bath is awaiting for you."

"Thanks Mom." I say.

"No Problem honey, just holler when you need me." She said walking out a softly shutting the door behind her.

I got undressed and got in the tub with a sigh of satisfaction.

Ten minutes later I'm taking my pills and laying in bed with my mom tucking me in and telling me about what to expect while pregnant and what to keep away from.

After a while I become sleepy and eventually fall asleep, and go into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! _Review for a sneak peek_, and whoever is _reviewer #13 will get to get a part in the next chapter!_ I will PM you if you're the lucky 13! :D **

**Love,**

**LilyMellarkSalvatore :D**


	4. Dreaming of You

Hey you guys! I'm here with yet ANOTHER chapter! I'm on vacation for a week so I will be getting as much done as I can!

**ALSO, **Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Such as **kandib293**, **ElizabethMellark 188**, **viet girl14**, **idancecrazy**, _**KatnissxSwift (LUCKY#13)**_**,** **anon****,** **brigrove**, **NorthernLights25**, **HattieGood**, **sophiebeatle**, **menono1011**, **love10134** and **micmic022**! I was astounded at the result of reviewers and readers when I put the last chapter up!** I mean 2,741 Hits** and **1,206 Visitors** **just the beginning of this month! 16 reviewers for just the last chapter!** So to celebrate I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can possibly can!_**ALSO TO THE PEETA'S POV**_** I AM GOING TO MAKE A SEPARATE STORY ON HIS POV WHILE ALL THIS IS HAPPENING! Sorry to you all! Hope you like and aren't mad or upset!**

**_A/N:_ PLEASE!_ TO MY ANOMYNOUS REVIWERS_ PLEASE TRY TO GET AN ACCOUNT I WOULD _LOVE _TO SEND ALL OF YOU GUYS A SNEEK PEAK BUT CAN'T IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT :(**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but the Plot! Sadly… **

**Happy Readings!**

**o~O~o**

**Previously on Little MockingJay:**

_"Here wash your face with this while I warm up the tub and could take a bath to help soothe your muscles."_

_"Okay." I say walking to the sink towel in hand and cleaned my face of the tear stains on my cheeks._

_"There you go, a nice warm bath is awaiting for you."_

_"Thanks Mom." I say._

_"No Problem honey, just holler when you need me." She said walking out a softly shutting the door behind her._

_I got undressed and got in the tub with a sigh of satisfaction._

_Ten minutes later I'm taking my pills and laying in bed with my mom tucking me in and telling me about what to expect while pregnant and what to keep away from._

_After a while I become sleepy and eventually fall asleep, and go into a dreamless sleep._

**o~O~o**

"_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
>I stay up and think of you<br>And I wish on a star  
>That somewhere you are thinking of me too<strong>_

_**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
>'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me<strong>_

…

_**I just wanna hold you close  
>But so far all I have are dreams of you<br>So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
>How much I love you, yes, I do…"<strong>_

**Dreaming of You by Selena**

_**In case you are wondering who this singer is she is a famous Spanish singer who was born on**_

_**April 16, 1971 and passed March 31, 1995, I love her very much though she passed before I was even born yet, she still lives on.**_

**Katniss**

As I woke up I looked around the room to see my mother sitting on the couch and going through a medical book in her hand.

"Morning Sun Shine." She said looking up from her book then setting it down and came over to me. "Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah, the best sleep I've gotten in a while." I said as I sat up and stretched, but all too soon the nausea hits me and I'm running to the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet.

I hear my mom come in after me and hold my hair back as I throw up what I had this morning.

As I lean away from the toilet I settle back against the wall beside the toilet. She walks out and comes back out with a bottle of water and a pill.

"Here, brush your teeth an then take this pill, it's to help your stomach." I just nod and go to brush my teeth then proceed to take the pill.

"Only 8 more months of that." I say with fake enthusiasm as I walk out of the bathroom and sit on the couch.

"Oh cheer up, you'll only have it for the first 4 months then it will be gone, at least that's the Everdeen way, I don't know about the Mellark."

"Oh goodie." I say as I relax into the couch.

"Well, I advise you get ready soon, suppers in 15 minutes." My ears perked at the thought of food, she just gave a quiet chuckle as she seen me get ready as fast as I could.

"Eager aren't we?" She said as I sat on the bed putting on my shoes.

"I'm eating for two here if you haven't noticed." I said smiling.

At that moment Prim came in with a look of pure shock and a tint of joy. "What? Did I hear right? Did you just say you're eating for two?"

"Oh gosh, I didn't want you to find out like this, I wanted to tell you myself" I said as I looked at her.

"Are you…?" She trailed off pointing at my stomach.

"Yep." I said lightly patting my stomach where in about 6 months my stomach would be the size of watermelon.

"Are you serious? You're not joking right? I'm gonna be an Aunty?" She said as she came running towards me and jumped on the bed next to me and hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm not lying, why would I lie about that?" I said as we separated from the hug.

"I'm so excited! Oh, what are you gonna name is? Peeta's the dad right? I can't wait till its born!" She all but squealed.

"Calm down my little duck, I honestly don't know I'm only a month into my pregnancy, and yes, of coarse Peeta's the father." I say as I put on my other shoe and gut up to brush my hair.

"Oh, I can't I'm too excited!" She said as she got up and started talking baby talk as I brushed the knots out of my hair.

"Don't get to ahead of your self little duck, let's go eat." I said as we started walking out the door to the cafeteria.

"So was that the reason you were throwing up for the last week or so?"

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

"That's awful, is there anything you can take so that you don't always have morning sickness?"

"Yeah, my doctor gave me some pills and vitamins to take to help."

"To help what?" I turn around to see Gale standing behind us

"Oh just to help build my strength back up in my arms just to make sure the tissue heals fine." I say lying as smoothly as I could.

"Yeah, the pills are like horse pills! I don't see why they're so big?" Said Prim lying along with me.

"Right? I guess they still haven't found a way to make those pills smaller." I say as we all walk into the cafeteria then get in line. "Mmm, smells delish!"

"Yeah, they have been getting better shipments of food now that more districts have been joining the rebellion." Says Gale as he grabs what he could to fit into his portion sized serving, which was pretty big due to his physic and height and all the training he does so he needs all the ATP he can get, and if you don't know what that means it means Adenosine Triphosphate, or energy, and yes I do pay attention in some of those boring lectures I still have to go to every once in a while for the sake of not being bored all day and just sitting in my room on the bed.

"I noticed, guess district 10 and most of 4 decided they wanted in on this joyous ride!" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"At least have some enthusiasm." Says Prim, "If we win we will be free finally! No Games, No Fear of Being reaped, live freely, have a _family_ and know you'll be safe." She said as she looked me in the eyes the eyes quickly flashed down to my stomach and back to my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know about that last part thought." I say as I glance at Prim as Gales eyes look at me intently, as if he is trying to figure something out, his face relaxed as if giving up.

"So if this war ends, would you be willing to make a new family?" Gale asks as we all sit down at a table.

"I honestly don't know, even is the war ends, I will still have to not only protect me but all those I love, and if I get married then kids will be in the picture and I will always have that fear in the back of my head that something bad will happen." I say as I eat and look down.

After I said that we dropped the subject and ate, my mom came and sat down with us a moment later, then Finnick, and Madge. We all eat in silence and eventually all retire for sleep, with just the murmurs of goodnights and goodbyes.

"What do you think Gale would think if he found out?" I say to Prim and my mom and we walk down the hallway.

"Honestly, I don't know Katniss, Gale loves you, more than just a brotherly sister love like how you see it, so he may not be al that happy." My mom says as she opens the door and I go straight to my room and change into my pajamas and climb into bed.

My mom walks into my room as I curl up into my blankets pretending to sleep knowing she wants to talk about our earlier subject but I honestly don't even want to think about it.

"Good night Sweetheart, sweet dreams." She says as she tucks the blankets around me kisses me on my head and walks out turning the light off. "I Love You." And with that she shuts the door softly behind her.

'_She hasn't said she loved me in god knows how long.'_ I think as tears sting my eyes. _'I miss having her like this, her helping me and taking care of me instead of the other way around.'_

As I finished that final though and cried myself to sleep that night at the thought of my mother finally playing her role, and went into a dreamless sleep.

…

"WAKEY WAKEY KATNISS!" Said an all too joyful voice.

"Five more minutes." I say rolling over and putting the pillow over my head

"Oh no you don't." Says the person pulling the sheets off me, which didn't do much since I just curled into a ball. "Don't make me go get a bucket of water and dump it onto you.

I just ignored their empty threat. I heard a sigh of defeat then foot steps walking out, 'VICTORY!' my mind screamed.

Then I heard foot steps again and I stayed curled up, but jumped out off my bed as ice cold water was thrown onto me.

"AHH! SON OF A-" I cut off mind sentence when I seen Haymitch standing there laughing, I just glare at him then push him onto the floor and went in search of a towel.

"Oh Darling, don't take it so harsh. I warned you." He said while he got up off the floor.

"Shut up." I say as I walk to the bathroom for a towel.

"Oh my, what happened?" My mom asked as I rush to the bathroom, I just point at Haymitch who is still laughing.

"Haymitch, who gave you permission to wake her up like that?" she says as I to get a towel in the cupboard.

I smile at my mothers new antics of protecting me.

"Better hurry up and get dressed sweetheart, after we eat breakfast were going to command to talk rebellion talk." He said smiling smugly at me.

"Haymitch, I- I have to tell you something." I say looking at him as I thrown the towel into a hamper.

"Hold on let me guess, your pregnant?" He says laughing, then notices my face to what he has just said. "You, your not pregnant right?" He says growing more serious.

"Haymitch, I _am_ pregnant." I say emphasizing 'am'.

His eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. "He- Peeta, Peeta is the father right?"

"Yes, for god sakes who else would be the father?" I said a little mad that he would imply that I am pregnant with somebody else

"Um, your 'cousin'?" He says backing up, guess I look like I'm about to explode.

"Really? GALE! OF ALL PEOPLE! I only see him as a, a big brother maybe but as a LOVER?" I say raising my voice.

"Whoa, calm down there sweet heart, all that screaming might not be good fro that baby of yours." He says.

'_Oh goody, now he has something to hold against me.'_ I think as I stomp out of the bathroom and go into my room to change.

"Has she always been this moody?" Asks Haymitch, I don't hear a reply, but hear him say; "Ouch, what was that for?"

I just laughed and shook my head closing the door behind me.

"What to wear?" I said to myself. Dues to my small size the few pounds I have gained were showing, but not by much, only if you really, really look. "Looks like same clothes but a bigger jacket."

I come out of my room, my hair in my signature braid, wearing the district 13 clothes with a jacket.

**Mental To-Do List….**

**See about saving Peeta from the Capitol to bring him back home, to hopefully meet his first child.**

**Ask Plutarch or Coin if I can get normal clothes, or to change this ridicules uniform for everybody's sake.**

As I finish that thought, Prim walks out of her room smiling already dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go eat." I declare walking out with Prim at my side and Haymitch and my mom behind.

"Do you know what they're gonna have for breakfast little duck?" I ask as we walk down the hallway to the elevator.

"Um, I think they said something called a burrito that has beans and cheese or yogurt which you can add nuts and stuff to." She said crinkling her nose.

"Sounds good to me." I say as we all stepped into the elevator which took us immediately took us to the floor which had the cafeteria.

"I smell the food, I think the burritos. They smell good." I say sniffing the air which causes Prim to giggle and a small chuckle from Haymitch behind me.

"What's so funny?" Said a voice from behind me.

"Hi Gale!" Says Prim happily. "Nothing were just laughing because Katniss is hungry and isn't afraid to show it.

"Hey, watch it there little duck." I said giving her a playful glare then winking at her. "Let's stop talking and start getting our food to eat." I say rushing off to the line with them following behind me.

"Burrito or yogurt dear?" Asked an older woman in her mid 40's from behind the counter.

"Hmm, burrito." I say smiling at her as handed me the burrito on a plate. "Thanks." I say walking to get a banana and a bottle of water.

"You can get another fruit dear." Said the same woman that gave me the burrito, I smiled to her as I got an apple.

"How come you get to have another fruit?" Asks Prim.

"'Cause I'm special." I say taking a bite of the apple and winking at her.

"Hm, I think its favoritism." Says Finnick as he appears out of nowhere and sits to my left.

"Call it what you want." I say as I take a bite of the delicious burrito. "Mmm," I say savoring the cheesy burrito.

"So Katniss, anything new happen lately." Asks Gale as he takes a bite of his burrito.

"Um, nothing that I'm aware of." I say confused.

"We should hurry up and get going." Says Haymitch inhaling the last of his burrito.

"Are a vacuum or what, because you inhaled that burrito." I say stuffing the last of mines in my mouth and watering it down with some water.

"Well look whose talking." He says eye balling me.

"Hey, I got my reasons, you got yours." I say taking my final bite my apple and giving my banana to Prim.

"Thanks!" Says Prim Happily.

"No Problem Little Duck."

"Lets go, Coin says she has something to show us." Whispers Haymitch.

"'Kay, Bye everyone, see you at brunch or lunch." I say smiling.

"See you later Katnip." Gale says walking away.

"So what does Coin want?" I ask.

He hesitates for a moment. "She has news on Peeta."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
